


Quidditch Kiss

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	Quidditch Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

**High velocity kissing his tricky. ;)**   
_View a MUCH larger version here: http://www.elfpack.com/stuff/QuidditchKissy.jpg_

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley fly on their brooms -Draco\'s a shining Nimbus 2001, Ginny\'s a battered ol\' Cleansweep Three- while in the middle of a heated Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They zoom out of sight of the Quidditch Pitch stands, chasing after the elusive Golden Snitch. It is within sight, within grasp, but instead they grab something else, something far more unobtainable...each other.  
*squee*  
They are _both_ winners in this situation if you as me....*wink*...but because Draco never wins a Quidditch Game against Gryffindor (stupid JKR being all bias) he will get the Snitch and win the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin! 

This is the classic Quidditch cliche, and one that I happen to LOVE.

Note the little Golden Snitch is giggling. I can\'t resist, the Snitch always speaks in my pictures.

**:about the picture:** GAHJDHDJsdfjr! The perspective! *dies* I tired, I\'m still learning here. Okay, I was going for \"action\" and got \"plummeting\" but it\'s all good, right? *shifty eyes* This is just me and my pen and my sharpies...oh, and the background I made on my computer. Anyone that says you can\'t mix digital and traditional art can bite me and attempt to draw some clouds with sharpies if they think they are fabulous enough to succeed. Anyways, I just love drawing hair, but honestly, Gin would probably have had her hair pulled back and tied if she were really playing, you know, to keep it out of the way. But I wanted to have the fun \"windblown\" look.   
Draco is smexy, and I like Ginny being rough with him in my pictures (the fist full of robes, oh-yeah!!). That boy needs to be topped. I VOLUNTEER!!!  
Kissing faces are hard, I\'m about to give up entirely on them.


End file.
